


Negotiations

by Achika



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Arranged Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1921353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nijimura's father just wants to make sure everything will be handled well when the sickness gets the better of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> how many tropes can i fit into one story?

Nijimura was 100% honest when he said his dad was sick and that he couldn’t commit himself to basketball anymore, but there was slightly more to the story than that. Things that the coaches and teachers at Teikou and the basketball teamreally didn’t really need to know. 

“This is the worst idea you’ve ever had, Oyaji, and that includes the Great Dinner Debacle of last year,” Nijimura said, smoothing down his suit jacket.

His father smiled at him indulgently. “I know it may seem that way now, but I just want to make sure everything’s going to be okay for you. Just in case,”

Nijimura sighed. “I know. I wouldn’t put up with it otherwise,” 

An Arranged Marriage. Honestly who even did those anymore? 

“You’re a smart boy, Shuuzou, and a good son. I know that you’ll take care of things. But you shouldn’t have to do it alone. You’ll need someone by your side that you can trust,” his father said, and ruffled Nijimura’s hair. “Now let’s get going. We don’t want to keep them waiting,”

Everyone at Teikou knew that Nijimura wasn’t someone to be trifled with, and that he wasn’t afraid to smack someone around when they deserved it. What they didn’t know, and what Nijimura and his father had taken great pains to hide, was that he had learned everything he knew at the feet of some of the most brutal Yakuza enforcers in Japan. 

Only the best for the boss’s son, after all. 

“Thank you for agreeing to meet with us today,” Nijimura’s father said to the head of the other family. “I am certain that this alliance will be very beneficial for the both of us,” 

Nijimura let his gaze and mind wander, since his participation was unnecessary for now, taking in everyone at the negotiation. Some of them were very clearly American, which made sense since this particular family had a lot of business there and supposedly even vacationed there with great frequency. 

He felt his heart stop and butterflies were suddenly swarming in his stomach. The other side had brought the most gorgeous person Nijimura had ever seen in real life. He was Japanese and he must have been Nijimura’s age or at least close enough that they’d go to school together. He had a trendy haircut that swept over his pretty eyes and delicate cheekbones. There was a mole just under one of his hazel eyes that only served to bring more attention to them. When he caught Nijimura looking, he quirked his lips up in a soft smile.

Nijimura looked away quickly, embarrassed to be caught staring, and forced down the blush that wanted to overtake him. 

He shouldn’t be so flustered by a pretty face. He spent most of his time at school surrounded by beautiful people, including the prettiness of Momoi Satsuki and the model good looks of Kise Ryouta, and neither of them had ever flustered Nijimura quite like that smile did. 

“This is my son, Shuuzou,” Nijimura’s father said, and Shuuzou forced himself to start paying attention again. 

“And this is my nephew, Tatsuya,” the other said, and motioned over to the impossibly pretty boy. 

“Perhaps we should give them a little time to get more acquainted with each other,” Nijimura’s father said. 

“We can discuss the particulars of the arrangement while they talk,” Tatsuya’s uncle agreed. 

Before Nijimura knew it he and Tatsuya were being herded out of the room. 

“Ah…hi?” Nijimura started awkwardly, once they found themselves alone. 

“Hi,” Tatsuya said, only the very faintest traces of an American accent in his voice. “You can call me Tatsuya, if you want, considering what they’re planning in there,”   
It shouldn’t have been cute. 

Nijimura tried his best not smile too stupidly. 

“You can use my first name too, then,” 

“Things like this really are boring, aren’t they? I’d much rather be playing basketball,” Tatsuya said. 

“You play basketball?” Nijimura asked. He didn’t know why he was so surprised. Kise was pretty too, and he played basketball like a prodigy. 

“Oh, a little,” Tatsuya said. “I’m not on a team or anything,” 

“Are you any good?” Nijimura asked, suddenly itching to get out on the court and play against Tatsuya, to see that face flushed with exertion and determined to win.

Tatsuya just smiled that pretty smile of his and shrugged. “Want to ditch this and find a court to play on?” 

Nijimura had never wanted anything more in his life, and after leaving a quick message with some of the lackeys the two of them were off, making their way to a park Nijimura knew that had a basketball court. 

They left their jackets on a bench and rolled up their sleeves. 

“First one to 10 wins,” Tatsuya said dribbling the ball in front of him idly, and then he ducked under Nijimura’s defenses to get the game started, releasing what had to be the most beautiful shot Nijimura had ever seen, including Midorima’s 3 pointers. 

“2-0,” Tatsuya said, smirking. 

Nijimura grinned back fiercely. Oh this was going to be fun.

After round 3, the two of them collapsed onto the bench they’d left their jackets on. 

“Clearly I can never trust that pretty face of yours. You lied to me about how good you were!” Nijimura said, panting and taking a swig of water, before handing the bottle over to Tatsuya. 

“I didn’t say anything, you were the one who drew your own conclusion, Shuu,” Tatsuya pointed out, smiling at Nijimura mischievously. 

“Yeah, well…shut up,” Nijimura said, unable to think of a wittier retort. It made Tatsuya laugh, though, which made a warm feeling settle through Nijimura. 

“We should probably go back. They’re probably almost done hammering out the details by now,” Tatsuya said. 

“Are you…okay with what they’re planning?” Nijimura asked, still a little conflicted himself. 

“Well…I guess so? I think I’m a little young still, but I know my uncle wants the best for me, and our family. But you can learn a lot about a person from their basketball, and so the fact that it will be Shuu makes it a lot easier,” Tatsuya said thoughtfully. 

Nijimura felt like his face was on fire, and resolutely pretended it was from playing basketball. 

“You’re embarrassed!” Tatsuya said, grinning and poking at Nijimura’s cheek. 

“Well, you said such embarrassing things, of course I am!” Nijimura said defensively. 

Himuro laughed again and pressed a kiss to Nijimura’s cheek, exactly where he’d poked it with his finger.

“I think we’ll be just fine. Let’s get going before they send someone out to look for us,” 

Nijimura was in a daze the entire walk home, cheek still burning where Tatsuya’s lips and been and Tatsuya’s fingers entwined with his. 

“Did the two of you have a good time?” Nijimura’s father asked when they got back, giving them an amused look. 

“I take back everything I said earlier,” Nijimura said. 

“I thought you would,”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Engagement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187249) by [explosim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/explosim/pseuds/explosim)




End file.
